


He Wants His Nails Painted Black

by damnedifyoudo



Series: Feel That Fire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-20 23:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedifyoudo/pseuds/damnedifyoudo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is now a human and is curious about many aspects of human life. This time, he wants to paint his nails.<br/>Based off the song "Feel That Fire" by Dierks Bentley</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wants His Nails Painted Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first Destiel fic. It isn't my best work, but I'm still kind of proud of myself for pulling it off. I apologize if Cas is a bit OOC, but he's harder to write than Dean.  
> Please leave feedback if you can! I would really appreciate it.  
> Also thanks to my beta and best friend Abi (why-the-nightingale-sings) for helping me with my writing. You should go read her stuff cause it rocks.

          Dean was sitting on a couch in the bunker, drinking a beer. It had been 5 months since the angels fell. Cas was a human, Sam was all fixed up, and Dean was finally able to relax.

          As he was about to doze off, he heard his name being called.

          “Dean,” Cas again repeated once he was standing in front of Dean.

          “Hey, Cas. What’s up?”

          Cas gave him a look. Throughout his five months as a human, Cas had been living in the bunker with Sam, Dean, and Kevin. He had to get used to all the strange things humans said, with a lot of help from Dean. He still had to refrain himself from saying “the sky” when Dean asked him “what was up.”

          “Dean, I was reading this magazine,” Cas started and Dean groaned. Cas gave him another funny look before continuing. “It said that some ‘goths’ paint their nails black. Am I a goth, Dean?”

          Dean stood up and put his hands on his hips, knowing where this was going to go. “No, Cas, you are not a goth.”

          “Can I still paint my nails black?” Cas asked innocently.

          Dean threw his hands up in the air. “No, Cas! Of course not! Guys-guys don’t do that stuff. Only girls paint their nails.” He crossed his arms and glared at Cas to get him to give it up.

          It usually worked, but to Dean’s dismay, Cas just returned the glare and crossed his own arms. Dean swore inwardly, realizing _he_ was the one that taught Cas how to do that, whether he meant to or not.

          “I don’t _care_ , Dean. It want to do it,” he spit out, and Dean felt a fire rise within him.

          “I don’t care if you don’t care. I said _no,_ ”he spat back before he could think. He realized too late that they were getting into another one of their fights, and it wouldn’t be pretty.

          “Why do you always feel the need to tell me what to do, Dean? I am not a child, yet you constantly treat me like one,” Cas said as he pushed Dean, not too hard, but enough to knock him off balance.

          Dean just stared back at him, too afraid to give an answer.

          “Oh, not going to answer me, huh?” Cas pushed him again, harder this time, and Dean almost fell over backwards.

          Once he regained his balance, Dean pushed Cas back hard, sending him falling to the couch.

          Cas looked up at him, shooting daggers with his eyes. He got up quickly, grabbed the fabric of Dean’s shirt and twisted it tightly. He grabbed Dean’s shoulder with his other hand and pushed him against the door frame.

          Dean went to move, but Cas pulled his hand from Dean’s shirt and slammed his arm against his chest, pinning Dean in place.

          “No, you are going to listen to me,” Cas growled, tightening his grip on Dean’s shoulder. Dean winced, but Cas didn’t seem to care, as he tightened his grip even more. “You are always telling me what to do. You treat me like a child. You seem to be forgetting that I’ve been alive for thousands of years. I’ve been a human before, Dean. I know what I am doing. I don’t care if something is supposed to be for women. I’ve never cared about gender roles.”

          Dean gulped at that, realizing how right Castiel was, and how much of a dick he had been. He’d been hurting the angel he loved for so – wait _loved?_  Was he really thinking that?

          “You know what I think, Dean? I think you just yearn to be in control. For _months_ nothing has gone your way and you just want something to go how you want it to. Isn’t that right?”

          Dean looked away from him then, not wanting to meet his gaze. Cas let go of his shoulder and took his arms off his chest to bring his hands to Dean’s face. He cupped Dean’s jaw and forced him to look up.

          “Dean, I am sorry. I shouldn’t have-“

          Dean cut him off when he wrapped his arms around Castiel’s waist and buried his head in Cas’ neck. He squeezed tightly, and Cas hesitated before putting his arms around Dean.

          “I’m sorry, Cas,” Dean grumbled into Cas’ neck.

          Cas giggled then, and Dean released Cas to look at him.

          “That tickled,” he said, smiling.

          “Oh,” Dean said before pressing his lips to Castiel’s neck. “You mean this?”

          Cas laughed louder this time. “Dean, stop that.”

          “You know you’re probably ticklish somewhere else too.” _Wait,_ did he _really_ just say that?

          “You think?” Cas responded with a confused look.

          “Uh, yeah.” _Shit,_ was he really going to do this?

          “Dean, is something wrong?”

          Instead of speaking, Dean brought his head up and put his face _right_ in front of Cas’. He lingered for a bit until-

          “Dean-“ Cas started before Dean cut him off with his own lips.

          Cas’ lips were soft and sweet. He wanted to kiss them forever. He was about to pull away when Cas kissed him back, slow and gentle.

          Dean sighed happily before pulling away to look at Castiel. He really loved his eyes. He could look into those heavenly blues all day long.

          “Dean, I can assure you, that did not tickle.” Dean laughed at that.

          “We should definitely do that more often, though. That was very enjoyable,” Cas smiled and Dean kissed him again. This kiss was much deeper and full of meaning.

          Dean pulled Cas flush against him so he could run his fingers through Cas’ hair. Cas’ fingers danced along Dean’s back, making Dean smile into the kiss. He remembered suddenly why this happened in the first place, and abruptly pulled away.

           “ _Dean_ ,” Cas whined, wanting to keep kissing Dean.

          “Let’s go get some nail polish,” Dean replied, smiling.

          Cas practically beamed and kissed Dean hard.    

          “Thank you, Dean.”

          “Anytime, angel.”


End file.
